The Time Traveller (New Earth-Twenty Two)
History Early Life The Time Traveller's past and history, before his inventing the Time Machine. They are shrouded in mystery and are largely unknown with him only giving very vague answers about it or most of the time no answers at all. Even his own name is hidden and unknown to those who meet him, and he only refers to himself as The Time Traveller. The Time Machine The Time Traveller's known history begins, with him inventing his greatest achievement, known as The Time Machine. A device that could bend time to a man's will and sent the user, whenever they wish to go in history. He would test the device and travel to the far flung future of 802,701 AD, where mankind had suffered a cataclysm that left the world in a state of disrepair. He found himself the two human divergent species, known as the Eloi, who look like human-like children, but possess high intelligence and live in technological paradise and the Morlocks, who are ape-like humanoids, who are savages and feed on the Eloi and live in the unground and only came out at night. The Morlocks would steal The Time Machine and place it in a Sphinx, which is unusable, due to the fact that The Traveller took some of the levers to activate it. He would proceed to plan to get it back, during which he befriends one of the Eloi, known as Weena, who he decides to bring to his own time, when he retrieves his invention. This friendship would be short lived however, due to the fact that the two would be attacked by the Morlocks, during which the forest they hid in was set a blaze and Weena, seemed to perish. The Traveller distraught continues on his quest to retrieve The Time Machine. He ends up succeeding after tricking the Morlocks and accidently travels even further in time. He travels to the point, where the last living things on the planet begin to die, and continues to travel forward gradually watching the planet's rotation slow down and eventually stop. He continues to travel until the planet is engulfed by the sun, which eventually goes dim. Distraught and overcome with sadness he returns to his present and recounts his tale to anyone who would listen and using some flowers that Weena gave him as proof. He would eventually decide to go on another expedition through time and would say farewell the next day. He would never return from this expedition and to those who believed the stories he told, his fate exists as an unknown of whether he perished in time or choose to never return. The Time Traveller's Adventures The Fate of the Time Traveller The Traveller would leave his home in the present and set out 50 years into the future to the 1930s where he arrived in an old abandoned warehouse in London, but when he arrives he is met by a strange man. A man made of machinery and gears, with a silver like outer shell and clear glass-like eyes. The mechanical man was the first of the two to speak, he introduced himself as The Observer, a android designed by a scientist in the future to travel and observer time and record it. The Traveller asks the Observer, why it introduced itself, which it replies that was the very reason it was present at all. The Observer reveals that it had discovered him by accident and noticed he is like him, a being that now exists outside of time and no longer adheres to it. One that is now both infinite and eternal, that will now travel time itself as an enigmatic shadow knowing no home, or place of their own. The Traveller asks what The Observer means, but The Observer only responds with strange and cryptic warning. The Observer tells him that what he does and reveals in time can and will echo and effect everything, just like a little and sudden spark can start an inferno. Still confused and a it annoyed The Traveller demands he be more clear, but The Observer simple ignores him and begins to glow. The glow of which becomes so bright, that The Traveller needed to shield his eyes from the light. When the glow disappeared, The Traveller opened his eyes to see The Observer gone and himself left alone. Unnerved by The Observer's strange words, The Traveller, decides to explore the 1930s and quickly discovers the year is 1934 from a newspaper, which talked about the slow recovery from some type of economic depression. As he read he learned that the country had just began lowering unemployment in the country. As he continued to read, he discovered it was not an isolated situation and countries such as the United States, Canada, and Germany. The United States and Germany respectively had began their own recoveries for their own economies with new leaders, with the United States' President Franklin Delano Roosevelt offering something called the New Deal and the German Chancellor, Adolf Hitler offering national socialism to promote, national and economic growth. As he was walking the streets he would be approached by a man handing out pamphlets. The man introduced himself as member of the Communist Party of Great Britain. Being vaguely versed in Communism from his university years with reading The ''Communist Manifesto ''by Karl Marx and Fredrich Engels, having met the later, only briefly at a small party hosted by one of his old schoolmates. He didn't recall any actual conversation between himself and Engels other then an introduction and question of how a certain dish tasted and where it was located. He decides to listen to the man's pitch and agrees to read the pamphlet. As he reads, he begins to recall more of Marx and Engel's work and that it has not changed much in the near century since it had been printed. The man asks him what he thinks and whether he wished to listen in at a meeting. Intrigued by the current political atmosphere and the possibles it holds, The Traveller introduces himself as simple introduces himself as George Wells, an alias he had during his university days, while he professed his love to a certain woman in love letters. Upon arriving at the meeting place a small office building that overlooked the River Thames, which looked as black as ink, due to the incoming storm clouds. Upon entering the building he was greeted by an interesting sight, which was a small orb that illuminated the room, similar to the something he had seen in 802,701, in the homes of the Eloi. The Traveller was tempted to ask about the orbs, but realized it must be a normal sight in that present, and may bring unnecessary attention to himself if he asked about it. Category:Time Travel Category:Immortals Category:Regular Humans Category:Geniuses Category:Inventors Category:Weapon Improvision Category:Gun Wielders Category:New Earth-Twenty Two Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Heroes Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Advanced Longevity